


Spiking the Drinks

by Mimitanuki



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Written for Timkon Week, lots of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimitanuki/pseuds/Mimitanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better. He should have known the fucking collar was going to cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiking the Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> A mild warning: there is drunk sex, and aphrodisiacs too, so it may be a little bordering the dub-con. They are both consenting but... yeah. You know...

The party, in essence, had not been such a bad idea. Spending the night at Titans Tower, after some make up and preparations to match the evening mood, promised a very good time, and Conner was all too ready to be part of it.

He should have started to suspect things were going to get out of hand when he saw Rose smuggling a few more boxes of alcohol than needed. But well, she was a tough drinker, and some of the Teen Titans couldn’t get drunk, like Bart, who burned all the alcohol in a few seconds of running.

He didn’t do anything about it, of course. It was Halloween, for God’s sake. If they didn’t get a little loose on that night when would they do it? And he’d been studying his ass off in high school, and fighting bad guys, and he so needed a break. So he allowed the alcohol to pass under the label “Just for tonight”.

He shouldn’t have used that label as liberally as he had. Because afterwards, already in November and with the mother of all hangovers and his body full of vicious bites and scratches and sticky as hell, he was regretting when he let Jason fucking Todd to help them on the preparations of the party.

He should have known better. He should have known the fucking collar was going to cause trouble.

 

**16:53 P.M.**

“What the hell does that mean, that you don’t even have your costume yet?” asked Tim, dumbstruck and wide-eyed. “The party’s tonight!”

“Uh” said Conner, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve been busy, and I ended up putting it off” which wasn’t a complete lie, he just… didn’t remember looking for one. At all.

Tim groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he took out his phone and punched a few numbers. Kon raised an eyebrow, wondering who his best friend was calling, when he heard the voice on the other side and he shivered.

“ ’Yello, replacement. What’cha doing?”

“Hey, Jay. I need a favor” sighed Tim.

“Oh? And what is it?” asked Jason, amused.

“Can you let Conner borrow some clothes? He forgot to get himself a costume for Halloween”

“Tim” tried to protest Conner, instinctively, and winced when his friend glared at him for eavesdropping. He went a few steps away and Kon tried to pretend he wasn’t still paying attention to the conversation.

“Ha! Useless. Fine. But why me? You could have asked Dickie” said Jason, cackling.

“No” said Tim, and he was very convinced saying it. “I’m not asking Dick to buy a costume for a Halloween party. Ever.”

The line went silent for a second, and then Jason was also very serious when he answered Tim.

“Right. You’re right. Smart kid.”

Superboy wondered what the hell had Dick done to have that level of distrust on his brothers.

“So? Can I count on you?” asked Tim, sighing with relief.

“Sure, Timmy. I’ll come by in a few hours” said Jason, and Conner could hear the feral grin in his face even from where he was.

He was sure he had just dug his own grave.

 

**17:38 P.M.**

“What the hell is that?” groaned Conner, glancing at the two boxes of alcohol that Rose was gripping with obvious mischief in her good eye.

“Why, just a little fun for this gathering of boredom you call party” she purred, showing Kon a very expensive-looking bottle of bourbon. “I promise not to let you kids taste it, alright?”

Superboy sighed. He figured he should probably be responsible here and ban her for bringing so many bottles, but deep inside he did want the party to be a little wild. He’d been coped for far too long in his room at Smallville studying about cattle and crops.

So he just coughed and showed Rose inside the tower. “Leave them in the hangar; Red Robin won’t find it there. And if you so much as spike the non-alcoholic drinks…”

“Right, you’ll chew my head off” she said, grinning like a beast. She pushed the bourbon into his hands and took off to the hangar. “Keep that! A bribe for my favorite Super” she said, laughing.

Kon wanted to stop her, but she was fast and lost track of her pretty quickly. He glanced towards the bottle he was holding, a little worried about tonight’s party, but in the end he shrugged.

_It’s only for tonight_ , after all, he thought.

 

**20:03 P.M.**

The party should have started at 21:00, but since everyone and was there and the Tower was already full of spider webs, skeletons and other clichés, they kind of started it earlier.

Conner had had just enough time to change into the clothes Jason had brought him, and if not for the nagging of Tim, who pressured him to get ready at once, he might have reevaluated his chances of not wearing a costume at all.

He should never have trusted Jason.

“I can’t believe you’d make me wear this” he said, staring down at the black leather pants he was currently wearing. They were way too tight for his taste, and he almost didn’t want to move around in clothes that would insinuate everything.

Jason just smiled smugly, admiring the job he had made in his costume, and he shrugged.

“Those pants are expensive, you know? You should be grateful I’m lending them to you at all, alien” he said, throwing a pair of heavy military boot to his face. Conner caught them and made a face at Jason.

“Really?” he grumbled, but even so he still put them on. “Instead of a werewolf, I look like a BDSM enthusiast.”

Jason snickered and gave Kon a very dangerous look, and the clone decided to ask for answers he really didn’t need to have.

“That’s because you still need a couple of details” laughed Dick, who was sitting on the couch and holding a fluffy looking tail and a couple of furry ears. He got up and approached Conner, who winced at the sight of the complements.

“Do I have to…?” he whined, and he got the tail clipped to his underwear as an answer. He sighed and let Dick put the ears on his head too. Nightwing laughed a little and Kon scowled, embarrassed to death. He breathed deeply and shook his head, deciding to go and enjoy the party anyways.

He motioned towards Dick. “The shirt, please” he said. The older man raised an eyebrow and crossed an amused look with Jason, who just shrugged.

“There isn’t. You go out like that, alien. You look more like a dog… I mean a wolf… like that” he said, and Kon could hear him laughing his ass off inside his head. Even Dick had an amused glint in his eyes, and seemed to have difficulties to control his laugh.

Superboy wanted to rip his hair off. Those two were completely trying to humiliate him. He knew he was scowling badly, but he was resolved to go wild tonight. So what if he was naked from waist upwards?

Just as he was thinking that, Tim came into the room, with an exasperated expression in his face. “What the hell is taking you so…?” he started, and then noticed Kon and his costume and his mouth dropped.

Okay, maybe he was really going to die from shame tonight.

“Where’s your shirt?” asked Tim, with a strangled voice and a faint blush in his cheeks. “Jason!”

“What?” said the older man. “Werewolves don’t wear shirts.”

Tim glared at him and turned towards Dick, who raised his hands in surrender and smiled. “Sorry, Tim, didn’t bring a spare” he said, but not apologetically enough for Conner’s taste.

“Shit, I almost forgot” said Jason, suddenly. “Here’s the last part of the costume” he said, smiling deviously, and showing a black leather collar with a leash attached.

If not for the obvious embarrassment it would mean to wear it in his situation, Kon would have admired the good quality of the item. It really looked expensive, and brand new to that.

Tim was practically seething. “I ask you for one thing and you have to go and mess it up, right?”

“Tim, don’t get mad” interrupted Dick, putting his hand in Tim’s shoulder. “You know Jason, he’s always a little on the mean side.”

“Hey!” protested the other man, even though he didn’t seem indignant at all. “Come on, Timmy, I’m sure that your boyfriend won’t mind if it’s you” he said.

Kon coughed awkwardly and tried not to blush. Geez, that had caught him by surprise. Tim was his best friend, and the closest person to him, but from there to call them that… He was almost ready to laugh it off when he Tim made a strangled noise.

“He’s not my boyfriend” he said, voice faintly shaking. He had paled and was wearing an almost terrified expression.

Kon wondered if he had imagined it when almost immediately Tim scoffed and turned his back towards them. He motioned towards Conner, and stormed off towards the door.

“The party has already started” he said. “Let’s go, Kon.”

Superboy blinked a few times, an uneasy feeling growing in his chest, and he quickly went after him. Neither of the boys saw the understanding look Dick and Jason exchanged, or the faint guilty expression that the youngest of them made when he realized he had maybe blown up his little brother’s deepest secret.

 

**23:29 P.M.**

Barely three hours into the party and Conner was already starting to feel a little oppressed. He wondered when had he shifted from being a party animal back in Hawaii to the farm nerd he was now.

As it happened, his costume seemed to have a very good acceptance between their friends. Gar and Bart raised their thumbs when they saw him, and Rose whistled when he went for a drink. He blushed a little, but the initial embarrassment had slowly dissipated as the party evolved.

The Titans were having one heck of a time, running around the Tower, screaming and trying to scare one another, and telling bad ghost stories. There were lots of food and drinks, which hopefully Rose hadn’t spiked with her alcohol. It didn’t seem so, as nobody was really drunk or looked like they might start to be in the foreseeable future.

He wasn’t surprised to see more people that weren’t a current Titan in the party. After all, all of them had other superhero friends that would be up for a little party. He saw Blue Beetle in one moment, and maybe Miss Martian too.

However, he was actually surprised when he saw that Dick and Jason had actually stayed for the party. They even had costumes, and with maybe a little resentment Kon noticed they actually had put shirts on.

“Remind me, why are they here?” he asked Tim, who was nursing a drink in a corner of the lounge. His best friend shrugged absentmindedly, and Kon risked a glance towards his best friend, who had been moody since they had joined the party.

Now that he had the time to notice, Tim was wearing a very clichéd vampire costume. The long sleeved black suit, with red details and long cape, and with his hair slicked back, like an aristocrat from another time. If not for the old-film style, Kon would almost said the costume almost looked like his Red Robin suit.

His best friend had been silent since the beginning of the party, and barely interacted with the others save for a couple of times. Conner was worried, and even if had been here and there, eating and drinking and laughing with the rest of the Titans, his eyes always wandered back towards Tim, standing in a less crowded space, and sipping from his drink with a worried expression. Now that he was getting tired like an old man, he used the excuse to fall back and keep Tim a little company.

“They’re doing a great job scaring people, though” commented Conner, a nit regretfully.

Tim made a noise that sounded like agreement, and for the first time in hours, Kon saw the flicker of an amused smile in his lips. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, and he smiled too. They watched in silence as Dick, who was wearing something that looked like a traditional gypsy garb, made tarot reading and scared the crap out of people.

He was surprisingly good at that. Gar, his last victim, was laughing nervously as he watched the cards that Dick was showing him present him with a very bleak future.

“You’re kidding, right, Dick?” asked the green boy, with a note of fear in his voice.

Dick looked at him very seriously, and without looking at the deck of cards in his hand, he took one and showed it to Gar. “Only the Fool…” he said, voice grim. “… pays no heed to what the Cards tell him.” He took another card, still not looking at the deck. “My last warning, and of the Cards. Here it is the Tower, which heralds destruction and loss of everything you hold dear.”

Gar shrieked and turned into a green mouse, immediately taking off as if the Devil himself had gone after him. Dick smiled crookedly, and noticed Tim and Kon staring at him. He made way towards them, his ghastly clothes fluttering as he moved in an almost hypnotic way.

“Hey, kids” he said once he was close enough. “Maybe I can read your fate for tonight?”

Kon wasn’t in a hurry after he saw Gar running away, and he vehemently shook his head. “How did you spook him that much?” he asked instead, carefully.

Dick laughed and showed him the last two cards that had shown Gar. One had a man being bitten in the ass by a dog, and the other illustrated a tower being struck by lightning and people falling to the ground. They had a little name that went: the Fool and the Tower. It was honestly creepy, and Kon stepped away from him a little, just in case.

“How did you do that?” asked Tim, awestruck.

Dick laughed and shuffled the cards. “A real fortune-teller would say it was the Cards guiding your hands and your words” he started. Then another voice interrupted him.

“In reality, it’s just a hand trick” said Jason amusedly. Dick frowned at him, but Conner noticed he wasn’t really angry at the other man, more like a fond irritation.

“Thanks for spoiling the magic, Jay” said Nightwing, shaking his head. The other shrugged, and straightened his tie.

Tim was staring at his suit, frowning, and Conner wondered why. Jason was actually pretty well dressed, a black and sober black suit, ragged on some parts and dirty with mud and what looked terrifyingly similar to blood. He was also wearing a very convincing zombie make up, with inhuman white sking, dark bags under his eyes, purple lips and lots of blood and grime in his ruffled hair. He really was going all out, and Kon thought he maybe could compliment it.

Then Tim shivered and paled a little, pointing towards Jason.

“You’re recreating your own death” he said, and Conner winced very ostensibly.

Jason only laughed, and man, but that was one chilling laugh. “It’s real fun. Everyone shits their pants when I tell them I’m wearing the same suit I had on me when they buried me and I had to claw my way out from the grave” he said.

A tense silence fell between them, until Dick coughed. “Maybe you guys should go eat something” he said, looking at Tim and Kon.

Superboy was only too happy to follow the other man’s idea, and grabbed Tim by the wrist and took him away. Jason’s laugh followed them for a while, and Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

“You are a very disturbed man” he said, shaking his hair. “Seriously, why do I even put up with you…?

Jason smiled smugly, and threw Dick a playful glance. “What do the cards say?”

Dick raised an eyebrow, smile forming in his lips, and hands going for the deck. He took a card and showed it to the other man. It pictured a man standing between two women, and a little Cupid pointing his arrow towards them.

“They say it’s because I’m under the influx of this card” he said. “Commonly called the Lovers.”

 

**23:48 P.M.**

“Sorry about my brothers” sighed Tim. “They can be so weird.”

Conner shrugged. “Hey, it’s cool” he said, smiling a little uneasily. Jason had really fucked him up with his costume. “I’ve seen it worse.”

Tim laughed a little, and shook his head. There was a faint flush on his cheeks, and it looked so cute that Kon vaguely wanted to touch it. Then he mentally slapped himself, and tried not to think in how nice it sounded when they had been called boyfriends.

He took a glass of punch and drained it in one go.

**0:57 A.M.**

When Conner finally noticed there was something wrong with the drinks, it was already too late for him to do anything. Most of the people was already well on the way to be completely wasted, and even Bart, with his enhanced metabolism, was looking much more happy and loose than usual.

He stared at his drink, and tried to do that thing Clark did with his eyes, that microscopic vision of him, trying to find something wrong with his drink. He though he maybe he saw an atom of carbon dioxide, but it could be very well just a bubble from his coke.

He was so going to kill Rose.

By his side, Tim was much more relaxed than he had been a while ago. He looked totally wasted, and Conner could easily see a strong flush that reached even his ears. He wondered absentmindedly if it would reach the back of his neck. If it would reach his chest.

Kon was feeling dizzy too, and for a moment he frowned, because he had the feeling he shouldn’t be. But everyone else was drunk, so it was normal, right?

He looked at Tim again, drunk curiosity making him much more direct and shameless. He openly stared at his best friend, noting the way his chest heaved in long breaths, how well his costume fitted his lean figure, like it was hugging him.

His hair looked so soft to touch, and so Kon went for it, without asking for permission. Tim groaned when he carded his finger through his black hair, but made no movement to push him away. Instead, the smaller boy sighed and let his body res a little close to Kon’s. That made the other one happy, and continued petting that nice hair, marveling at the silky tact of it.

One of the strokes reached skin, and Kon decided to explore that newfound part of Tim too, happily embracing the warmth that seemed to spread around his body at the contact.

His hands stroked the smooth skin of a neck, and this time Tim looked up at his, his eyes unfocused and face completely red from the alcohol.

“What are you doing?” he asked, slowly slurring the words.

“Touching” answered Kon, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Tim hummed, and exposed his neck a little. Like that, his back against Conner’s chest, his head was slightly turned up, and Kon cold see his face very closely.

He was really handsome. Or maybe it was beautiful, he didn’t know. Tim had smooth features; thick eyelashes that fluttered each time he tried to keep his eyes open, and clear blue eyes that reminded Kon of a cloudless winter sky. His lips were thin and just a very faint of pink; the lips of a man, nothing in comparison with those of a girl. Despite this, Kon found himself staring at them longingly. They looked soft at the touch, warm and welcoming, and before he knew it, his mouth had closed the distance between them, and they were kissing.

It was just as he had imagined, and much more, because Tim moaned softly and started to his him back.

 

**1:28 A.M.**

After a while, Conner had more or less regained his senses. He didn’t feel as drunk as he had been before, but it didn’t really improve things. Actually, it made them much, much worse, because now it seemed he was the only one really in the tower that wasn’t sleeping on the floor or making out with someone.

He didn’t mean to catch Rose and Cassie kissing rather passionately on the kitchen, but he did, and quickly went away, trying to unwatch his ex-girlfriend and his almost-girlfriend making out. He arrived at the hall, where most of the people had crashed, and the situation didn’t improve much more. Bart, Jaime and Gar were completely wasted on a couch, singing songs, and Raven and Solstice were nowhere to be seen.

Deciding he didn’t have anything left to do in the party, he went upstairs, looking for a room where to crash for the night and try to forget that less than an hour ago he had also been making out with his best friend. And trying not to think in how little he had minded it.

He was still hard. He didn’t know how it happened, or why it wasn’t getting any better, but he was painfully hard, Jason’s pants pressing it painfully, and in the end he was almost running towards the bathroom.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Tim crouched on the floor outside his room in the Tower. He was wearing a very tired expression, and didn’t look up when Conner got closer.

“What are you doing here, Tim?” he asked. “Aren’t you going to enter?” he said, and peeked inside the room.

“I can’t” said Tim, voice monotonous. “Dick and Jason are having sex on my bed.”

Conner could see it. Clearly.

“Crap!” he said, and quickly looked away, the erection inside his pants making itself even more noticeable. “Crapcrapcrapcrap” he hissed. Then he looked down at Tim, who was surprisingly calm and grabbed him by the arm. “What are you doing, peeking like that?”

“I was thinking they just ruined my plan of doing the same thing with you on my bed” he said, and Conner coughed and felt his cock twitch.

“What” he said, voice strangled.

Tim smiled ruefully, finally looking at him. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time, you know? The romantic kind.”

The only thing Conner could say was _Oh._ That… that actually explained quite a few behaviors that night, and from lots of other times before that. And that meant that maybe it was okay to follow the same nagging line of thought that had been harassing him all night, right?

“Do you want to go to mine?” he asked, voice rough.

Tim finally looked up, surprised, and then grinned.

 

**2:34 A. M.**

At first, they had only fallen into bed, a tangle of limbs and lips trying to get the most of the other. In some moment, Kon had taken both of their cocks in his hands, and managed to get them off in spite of the alcohol.

Now he was awake again, thanks to the bed moving as Tim jumped back up. He was holding something in his hands, and his eyes, even though still looked a little drunk, seemed much more awake than they had been before.

“Hey, Kon” purred Tim. “Let’s play.”

And he showed his the collar and the leash. Kon moaned, his cock jumping in clear interest. Tim fumbled a little putting it on him, but in the end the collar was safely put into place, and Tim gave it an experimental tug, and Kon was forced on top of the smaller body.

They laughed a bit breathlessly, and Tim licked his lips hungrily, eyeing Conner as if he was edible. The clone grinned as an idea occurred to him, and he went down on Tim, bit his suit in the middle, and ripped it off with a little help of his TTK.

The smaller boy shrieked, surprised, and then pulled from the leash again, making Kon groan.

“Careful with my clothes, dog” he purred, and Conner growled, horny and already hard again. If that was how Tim wanted to play, he was more than prepared to do his part. When he finally got his friend out of his pants and when to lap on his cock, he thought it had actually come in handy that Jason had lent him his costume.

**5:12 A.M.**

Hours after, Kon realized it wasn’t normal to be this horny all the time. He wanted to rest already, but he especially wanted Tim to rest. Because even though he almost couldn’t keep himself awake, Tim still pulled him in for a messy kiss, still goaded him into entering his already loosened hole and push inside again and again, until he spent himself and gave them respite for a few minutes more.

Right now, Tim was mewling softly against the pillow, already boneless and only taking it, taking Conner as he tried to push hi cock deeper, even though he was already slapping his hips against Tim’s round butt.

“God, Tim, you feel so good” he mumbled, trying to keep himself from coming already. It was useless, and he pressed their bodies closer as he filled Tim a little more. The other boy trembled and whined softly, and Kon kissed his flushed neck.

“Sorry, Tim” he said, breathless. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Tim laughed a little, but he was almost unconscious. He yawned, and then turned to look Kon in the eyes. “It’s fine” he mumbled. “But try to wait at least a couple of hours, this time” he said, before falling asleep with Kon inside of him.

Conner shook his head and sighed, took his softening erection out and tried to sleep.

 

**12:49 A.M.**

“I think my head’s going to explode” cried Conner, pitifully curling up in the bed.

“Yeah? Welcome to the club” groaned Tim, at the other side of the bed. “It’s not the only part of me that hurts” he said, and Kon winced.

“Sorry” he said.

Tim shrugged and hummed. They stayed in silence for a while, until the smaller boy finally broke the silence.

“Hey, Kon” he said, softly. “I meant it, last night.”

“Hmm?”

“When I said I love you” said Tim, very softly.

“I know” breathed Conner. They fell into another comfortable silence.

“Hey” said Conner, this time.

“Mrr?”

“I love you too” he said, noticing his heart beat a little faster at that. “Wanna go out with me?”

Tim laughed and turned around in the bed to look directly at his face. “For real?” he asked.

Conner smiled a little foolishly and nodded. “For real.”

**13:01 A.M.**

They found Dick and Jason completely naked and completely unconscious on Tim’s room, and Conner groaned and tried not to look at the two men and the tangle of limbs they were currently engaged in.

Tim groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed tiredly. “Not again” he muttered, and Kon almost wanted to shake him and ask him when had he seen his two older brothers in that situation.

“Wake up, you two” said Tim, approaching the two men. They started moving and groaning, in a very similar fashion to that of living corpses.

Jason was the first one to open his eyes, but when he opened his mouth he didn’t say any word that Kon could understand. Then it was Dick, who at least had the mind of trying to cover their bodies with a guilty blush in his cheeks.

“Uh… I might have spiked the punch a little bit” said Jason, slowly, hand on his forehead and wincing a lot. “But only the alcoholic one, y’know.”

Conner growled unconsciously. So it had been him. It wasn’t a surprise.

“What did you use?” groaned Dick. “Absinth? God.”

“Dunno. That bottle we had back there in the Cave” he said, and then both Tim and Dick shrieked at the same time.

“For fuck’s sake, Jason” said Tim, facepalming. “Only you. Only you could be so reckless.”

“Wha…?”

“That bottle” explained Dick slowly, “had a diluted solution of Poison Ivy’s pollen that we seized the other day from a group of thugs.”

Jason opened his eyes a lot and muttered a little “Oh”. Kon was trying not to pass out right here and there.

“Do you think I drugged a lot of people?” asked Jason, only mildly amused.

“Me, at least” said Conner, and the other three stared at him.

He didn’t notice what he just implied until he saw Tim get red like a tomato and Dick and Jason gaped and him and started to laugh like maniacs.

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
